


Flirt

by SolosOrca



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/pseuds/SolosOrca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Umi looked at herself in the mirror and tried to pull the skirt of her dress just a little bit lower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirt

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: 'are you flirting with me?' sent by st-owly

Umi looked at herself in the mirror and tried to pull the skirt of her dress just a little bit lower. Was it too much to ask to have a skirt that wasn’t indecently short? Sadly, she couldn’t get it any longer without stretching the fabric and she really didn’t want to ruin all of Kotori’s hard work.

She took her hands away from the hem and started to fix up her hair, keeping her eyes fixed on her face in the mirror and not letting them drift down to the too short skirt.

“You’re looking cute, Umi.” She hadn’t noticed Eli coming into the room, she’d been too fixated on her skirt.

Her eyes shifted down to the hemline of her skirt again, “It’s too short.”

Eli came around to stand behind her, putting her hands on her shoulders and looking critically at her reflection. “But you have really nice legs,” she said, winking at her.

“A-Are you flirting with me? Umi stuttered, her face turning red.

Eli smiled at her, “Maybe a little.”


End file.
